The Information Dissemination Core of the UAB Roybal Center is designed to enhance the overall translation of research on aging and mobility through dissemination of Center findings to health professionals, policy-makers, industry, and the public at large. Important goals of the UAB Roybal Center are to offer its core resources to an increasing number of investigators with interests in translational aging research and to make the results of all Center-supported research accessible to appropriate audiences. Capitalizing on its collaboration with the UAB Center for Aging and the new Birmingham/Atlanta VA Geriatric Research, Education, and Clinical Center (GRECC), the Information Dissemination Core will expand its existing efforts to inform scientists and practitioners within the UAB campus, in the region, and nationally about Center resources for the implementation of projects to enhance mobility among older adults. This core will track the progress of all current and new projects that utilize Center resources, including but not limited to the pilot projects funded by the Pilot Projects Core. Key findings of each project will be disseminated to the extent deemed appropriate, as determined by a formal meeting between the project PI and Center directors. All dissemination activities will be monitored and recorded regularly by personnel supported by the Information Dissemination Core. The UAB Roybal Center Advisory Board will review and evaluate dissemination activities annually. Furthermore, at each annual meeting the Advisory Board will discuss the potential for Center-supported research findings to influence health or transportation policy at institutional, state, and national levels. When applicable, a subcommittee of the Advisory Board will explore policy implications, develop strategies for pursuing policy change at the appropriate levels, and issue a brief report of these recommendations to the UAB Roybal Center directors.